Vampire Counts
This is a Profile of the Vampire Counts from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Vampires, born from the infamous Necromancer Nagash, they have longed for freedom from their master's hands, though they succeeded, they have been cursed to never walk in the rays of the sun, they scatter but after centuries, they have been unified under the rule of the dreaded Mannfred Von Carstein, and he raises his legions of death. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Mannfred Von Carstein Military Leaders *Vampire Lords **Vlad Von Carstein **Isabella Von Carstein *Strigoi Ghoul Kings *Master Necromancers **Heinrich Kemmler **Helman Ghorst Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Vampires **Vampire (Death) **Vampire (Shadow) **Konrad Von Carstein *Necromancers **Heinrich Kemmler *Helman Ghorst *Wight Kings **Krell *Tomb Banshees Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Clubs * Halberds Ranged weapons * Blow darts * Crossbows Ammunition *High Magic projectiles *Ballista Bolts Territories Sylvania * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Sylvania was once the an Imperial Province, but later fell to the Undead) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Undead * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The Vampire Counts live in a civilization where they are land lords over castles and human cattle. They've also achieved their status through political manipulations and hypnosis to get mortals to do as they wish. Power Source Magic: Necromancy (the Vampire are well known to bringing the dead back to life, unlike their Tomb King cousins, they just use magic to animate the dead remains of their victims) Soul Manipulation (The usage of Death Magic allows one to forcibly remove the souls of those they target) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: They have many territories in the Old World, but the Von Carstein have long since been in control of the lands of death in Sylvania. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Mannfred Von Carstein at full power during the end times. Country: Mannfred's spell allows him to Change the time of day of the entire country of Sylvania via warping space. City: Zombie Dragons are comparable to dragons who can burn down cities. Building: The Warmachines are capable of damaging other warmachines as well. Room-Wall: Large Zombie Beasts capable of large scale damage. Wall-Street: Undead Cavalry and Infantry capable of damaging units of similar levels. Speed: Unknown:'''Mannfred Von Carstein's full speed at the end times. '''Unknown: Mannfred pre-End Times. Subsonic: Vampires are faster than the human eye" Superhuman+: Zombie Dragon and Feel Bats flight speed. Superhuman: Cavalry and Dire Wolves speed. Athletic-Normal: due to being undead, Infantry have regular running speed. Dura: Unknown: Mannfred Von Carstein at full power during the end times. Country: Mannfred Von Carstein creating a barrier the encompass all of Sylvania. City: Zombie Dragons comparable to other Dragons. Large-Building: The strength of the Vampire Warmachines which are comparable to other warmachines and siege weapons but stronger. Room-Wall: Larger Zombie monsters strength in enduring multiple attacks. Wall-Street: Undead cavalry and infantry defensive capabilities. Skills Stats The Vampire Counts use necromancy to raise the dead as their minions of battle, their strength is greatest when it is during the night and they can suck the blood of their enemies like any vampire does. The Vampires even can use powerful dark magics for other than raising the dead to their services, each bloodline has their own unique abilities to their own lines. For their undead minions, they are very high endurance because of their lack of life, they can receive stabs and and loss of limbs and still keep fighting. Strengths/Pros They use their Zombie hordes as expendables to put on the front lines to absorb enemy missiles and charging units, this allows their much better units to flank their forces. They use flying units to flank over the battlefields to take out enemy siege weapon crews to save their main force from bombardments. Weaknesses/Flaws The entire Undead horde lacks any sense of independence from their Vampiric masters, and without them, or if they should fall, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the Undead army dies off without there magic to sustain them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Drakenhof.png|Drakenhof, the capital and ancestral home of the Von Carstein bloodline. Mannfred_von_Carstein.png|Mannfred, the brutal lord of the Vampire Counts. Undead_Army.jpg|The Undead Armies, ruled by the Vampire masters. Plague_Zombies.jpg|With every slain, the Vampires bring them back to life as legions of undeath. Category:Warhammer Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Tier 9-B Conquest